oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryo Kiryo no Mi
The Kiryo Kiryo no Mi is a Devil Fruit that, in a sense, allows the user to manipulate life via their will. Affra Amethyst was the most recent individual to devour this fruit and gain it's power to grant life to those around her, making her the Will Human(意力人間 Iryoku Ningen). Etymology *'Kiryo' is derived from Kiryoku (気力) which means Vigor, Vitality, or even Willpower. Overview Strengths The Kiryo Kiryo no Mi is a fruit that allows one to achieve various feats through the usage of willpower. Willpower is defined as one's desire to overcome an obstacle, and while this is also a source for the power , Amethyst states that there is no correlation between the willpower that the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi utilizes and that of one's Haki reserves. Upon extracting willpower from either herself or another individual, the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi converts said will into a new form of energy dubbed Breath of Life (一命の息吹 Ichimei no Ibuki). With these Breaths of Life, one is capable of influencing the life that takes in these Breaths. Most notably Amethyst is able to hasten recovery and growth processes. The amount of willpower used to form a Breath of Life is directly related to the severity of the wounds it can heal. A rarely used yet extremely useful power of the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi is it's ability to breath life into abiotic substances. This is often done by severing a fraction of one's willpower, forming it into a Breath of Life, and transferring that into the substance. While most things just starting off with life act like baby animals, they eventually gain sentience and become capable of being their own person, wanting a life like anyone else. However, the user seems capable of deciding whether any of the constructs will ever unlock sentience, which seems to also correlate to the amount of will used to form the Breath of Life that animated the object. Regardless of whether or not they gain sentience, all beings formed by the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi are able to understand and perform tasks given to them by their creator. Interestingly enough, all creatures that were born of the same will source seem to have a telepathic link with one another, capable of using this to locate one another or relay orders. The user of the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi also has a telepathic link with all those created from this fruit. Weaknesses When using Breaths of Life, one can be confronted with various struggles. As it's a fruit that primarily revolves the usage of willpower, this sets a limit to a number of the fruits feats. For example, a certain amount of willpower is needed to form a Breath of Life to heal a certain wound. If one doesn't possess enough will to form said Breath of Life, then it's ultimately useless in repairing of the wound. Furthermore, it's shown that one can't use another individuals will in substitution of their own. For this reason, the user can't use their own willpower to heal another person and vice versa. This is also why it's impossible to bring someone back from death. There is also a limit on how many injuries can be healed in a certain amount of time which is also based on one's willpower. Furthermore, limits are placed on what can and cannot be animated via Breaths of Life. Corpses, water, plants and animals cannot be animated via this fruit's abilities, largely because the latter two are already animated, the first falls under the same restrictions of bringing someone back from death, and it's a large staple that Devil Fruit abilities react poorly with water. Lastly, while the user of the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi innately has a telepathic link with all of their constructs, those whom gain sentience are capable of choosing to sever this link. Once this is done, it is impossible to restore this link under any circumstances. The Kiryo Kiryo no Mi also grants those who eat it with standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Amethyst primarily uses her Devil Fruit to heal her own injuries or the injuries of others as this is the standard and most known feature of the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi. However, during a battle, Amethyst is also shown using the abilities of her Devil Fruit to internalize her Breaths of Life and using them to physically augment herself. She can also use this process to heal internal wounds if the event calls for it. After hearing word of Draco D. Damon's demise, Amethyst unleashes her power which causes a moderately size forest to overgrow within minutes, dubbing it Pluto Grave. Pluto Grave becomes Amethyst's base of operations. In an attempt to protect her hut and keeping away any intruders, Amethyst decides to use her Devil Fruit's ability to create life. dubbing these life forms Dolls (偶人 Guujin). She has created a plethora of Dolls, the most common of these Dolls being a group she created to construct her house who later gained sentience and built homes of their own, forming a small village around Amethyst's own hut. The lesser seen of these Dolls are massive and constructed largely of stone, acting as sentinels whom guard the forest and drive out those who enter. These Dolls are physically powerful and very durable and are also seemingly capable of using Haki, albeit on a low scale. History Gallery Trivia References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits